


Enjoying the View...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark Agenda, Desire, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's enjoying the view... a little too much perhaps.</p><p>Written for the Livejournal group Comment_fic and a prompt left by classics_lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the View...

**Author's Note:**

> Story may imply plans of underage seduction but Al's age is unspecified and in no way under age 16.  
> Story alludes tom gay content so No Flaming Please!!  
> Hope everyone enjoys it!! <3

Roy smiled as he watched Alphonse Elric bend over to pick up the papers he’d “accidentally” strewn about his office floor. It’d been a brilliant idea hiring the boy on as his assistant. He looked over the boy’s pert ass, wondering what it’d be like to stick his cock in between those lovely plump cheeks. If Ed only knew of the wicked thoughts going through his boss’ head as he watched his young brother parade around the office, cleaning up his mess.

Who could blame Roy for enjoying such a view? After all, he still wasn’t used to seeing the youngest Elric in a body, let alone THAT body. He’d come back in a fit little package that had Roy harder than he’d ever imagined. Al was a walking temptation and Roy wasn’t sure he could resist much longer. Edward Elric’s famous temper was the only thing keeping him at bay thus far. Al finished picking up the forms that had “fallen” and set them onto Roy’s desk.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Al whispered in that sweet, seductive voice he had.

Roy could think of plenty of responses, plenty of things the boy could do for him. What Roy wouldn’t do to see the boy’s pink lips wrapped tight around his prick. He wanted to fuck his pretty little throat till he gagged. Wanted to see his beautiful face coated in Roy’s spunk. Oh there was plenty the young lad could do for him but Roy swallowed back a dastardly reply.

Instead, Roy glanced up once more at the lovely view. He let his eyes roam over the boy’s lean muscles and bit back a silent groan. Al was a walking wet dream but it was a dream Roy couldn’t let himself get too caught up in. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Al; watching as his lithe figure strode out the door, enjoying one last glance at his heavenly backside. After all, Roy was a man of self preservation and it wouldn’t do him any good to piss the elder Elric brother off. At least not yet…. If he was going to piss the powerful man off, he was going to be sure to make it well worth it!

Roy shoved an eager hand down his pants, working it up and down his stiff member. His thumb flicking roughly across the head of his prick. He closed his eyes and gave in fully to his imagination. Visions of Al spread out across his desk as he pounded hard into his sexy body had Roy reaching a quick climax. Those images had fed his passion for weeks now.

Masturbating wasn’t quite as satisfying as it once had been but it was all Roy had for now. One week… that’s all he had left to wait. One week until Ed would be leaving on “business”, a wild goose chase Roy was sending him on. He’d made certain the man would be gone for quite some time, leaving his young brother quite alone and quite unprotected. That’s when Roy planned to make his move….

Yes, Roy would have Alphonse Elric in every sinful way he’d ever imagined. And there would be nothing Edward Elric could do to stop him… at least until it was far too late!


End file.
